Who Would Have Thought?
by GoodDay
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up! Sorry this one is short but I hope you like it. Please R/R.
1. An Unlikely Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or That 70s Show.  
  
Eric stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had waited in her room for hours when her dad told him the bad news. Donna had called Bob from the road; saying that she was going to California to be with her mother. It was four days later and Eric still couldn't believe that she was gone. She hadn't even bothered to write him a note. Ever since that night he couldn't eat or sleep. He just sat in his dark room. This was almost as bad as when they broke up.  
  
As much as he didn't want to face the outside world, he knew he had to. He wasn't going to get Donna, or any girl for that matter, sitting on his ass. He got out of bed, cleaned himself up (even he had to admit he was getting kind of rank), and headed down to the basement hoping that his friends could cheer him up. He was not expecting to see the sight that was before him.  
  
Jackie was sitting on the couch staring expressionless at the television. Her eyes looked so sad. It reminded Eric of a few days ago when he had been the one to have to tell Jackie that Kelso had run off on her. Kelso had been to chicken to do it himself so he had made Eric promise that he would do it. She hadn't cried or screamed; she just accepted it and walked away. Eric guessed it was because she was so used to Kelso disappointing and letting her down. As much as Eric hated to admit it, he didn't hate Jackie and knew that Kelso hadn't deserved her. Especially since she was going through the same exact thing as him.  
  
He greeted her with a hello and she finally noticed that she was there. She gave him a small smile to return the greeting.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm much better now that I don't have that loser Kelso in my life," she responded angrily. Her voice dropped down to a softer level, "How are you doing?"  
  
He just shrugged in reply and joined her on the couch. They sat there silently for a while and watched Gilligan's Island. They both hated the show but it was a welcome distraction. At first it was weird for Eric, sitting alone with Jackie. They had never been close, far from it actually, and had never hung out together by themselves. But soon they both loosened up and started laughing at each other's comments about the show.  
  
"Have you heard from Donna yet?" Jackie asked him quietly. He was surprised to hear a serious question from her and shook his head no.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't heard from her or Kelso either. I wonder if they're having fun?"  
  
"I'm sure they are," he said, "They're in California. How could they not be?"  
  
"That doesn't seem right does it? They get to leave us and go off and have fun. While we're stuck here and are miserable."  
  
He felt Jackie nudge his shoulder and turned to look at her. She had a small grin on her face.  
  
"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because Eric I've decided that we aren't going to wallow in our pity anymore. My summer isn't going to be ruined by a dill hole like Kelso. I love Donna but I'm not going to let her ruin you either. We are going to have a great time without them."  
  
He had to admit that the midget had a point. "Jackie I'm not in the mood to go shopping so forget it."  
  
"No! I have an even better idea. Don't give me that look Eric, I'm not thinking disco dancing either. Let's all go to my father's cabin for a long weekend. It will be so much fun!"  
  
"Now that I can agree to!" he exclaimed.  
  
She squealed with delight and exclaimed, "This doesn't give me much time to pack! I have to get going!" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  
He sat there feeling where her lips had been and smiled to himself for the first time in days. Who would have thought Jackie would be the person to make him smile? Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all? 


	2. Alone in the Cabin

It was the next morning and Eric had finally got a decent amount of sleep. Thoughts of Donna or California didn't keep him up. Instead all he could think about was going to Jackie's cabin. Jackie and Eric were going that afternoon, as they couldn't wait to get out of Point Place. Fez and Hyde both had to work that day and would be joining them on Sunday. They were both surprised that Eric would actually want to spend a whole day alone with Jackie but figured he was just having a bout of temporary insanity, due to Donna leaving. He himself was surprised but knew that he couldn't spend another day sitting alone at the house waiting for a call from Donna that would never come.  
  
During the long ride up, Eric was beginning to think that they should have waited the extra day for Hyde and Fez. Without Charlie's Angels to distract them, they didn't have much to talk about. They just say in silence listening to the radio. This is going to be a long day, he thought to himself. Why had he agreed to come? Then he felt Jackie's head resting on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep and was leaning against him for support. She actually looked kind of cute when she was asleep. He thought back to day before when she had kissed his cheek and remember how smooth her lips had felt against his skin. He shook his head and tried to erase all those thoughts. He was in love with Donna, not Jackie. He let her sleep until they arrived at the cabin.  
  
"Wake up Sleeping Beauty. We're here."  
  
She yawned and looked around. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"A couple of hours. Come on let's go." They got out of the car and Eric took a look around. The place looked a lot different then the last time he had been there. There was no snow on the ground and the Burkhart's had added a hot tub and pool out back. Perfect for the summer. Jackie took a hold of his hand and pulled him inside. The nap seemed to have livened her up. She was much more talkative, babbling about wanting to show him something. Turns out her father had left behind quite an extensive amount of liquor from the last time he was here.  
  
"I have never seen so much alcohol in my life. Won't he notice if it's gone?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"He doesn't have time to come up here anymore so he won't even know we've drank it," she said excitedly. "He's too busy working and my mom has never came up here. She's always out of town."  
  
Eric looked at her with a little bit of sadness. He had always thought that Jackie had a pretty perfect life but he was beginning to see that was not the case. As if dating Kelso wasn't bad enough, she had awful parents as well. Before he could dwell on it he heard Jackie calling his name.  
  
"Earth to Eric! Where were you just now?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Guess I just kind of zone out for a minute. What did you say?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming. It's really hot outside and I just bought a new swimsuit I want to show off."  
  
The thought of seeing Jackie in a swimsuit was more then enough to sell him on the idea. Plus, he was starting to feel really warm and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the weather. He quickly agreed and went outside to get their bags.  
  
After changing into his trunk he walked outside to the pool. Jackie was still changing so he put his foot into the water; it was perfect. He jumped in and let the water wash over him. Once his head emerged from the water he noticed Jackie had come out to join him. She was wearing a red bikini that really showed off her body. He had never really thought of Jackie as hot, hell he had never thought of her at all until the past couple of days, but he couldn't deny that fact now. She was gorgeous and he was thankful she couldn't see what was going on in his swim trunks underneath the water.  
  
"Wow. That's some bathing suit," he sputtered out.  
  
"You think? I wasn't sure if I should get this one or this one piece blue one I found."  
  
"No. You definitely made the right decision."  
  
She grinned down on him and slowly entered the pool on the shallow end. "I don't want to get my hair wet so don't go splashing me," she warned him.  
  
"What you mean like this?" He asked as he shoved as much water as he could at her.  
  
She let out a cry as he had pretty much gotten every inch of her wet. "Eric! How could you? I'm so going to make you pay!" She swam to him and put her arms around his neck trying to dunk him. She pushed herself against him trying to make him lose his balance. She was freakishly strong for such a small girl and Eric really had to fight back to keep from falling. Soon their bodies were pressed closely against each other, their faces inches apart. He looked into her eyes. They were dancing with excitement. He could feel her heart beating next to his chest. She leaned in and their lips met for a second before she pulled away.  
  
"Um. how about we go into the hot tub? Maybe this pool thing wasn't such a good idea."  
  
Eric was grateful for her self-control. He knew that he never would have been able have ended it. They both got out and sat in the hot tub as far apart as possible neither of them mentioning what had just happened between them. Instead they talked about cheerleading and Star Wars. Turns out that Jackie was a fan of Eric's favorite movie. Sure she had made fun of it to Kelso but that was just a trick so that he would have to go to all the other stuff she liked, payment for "making" her seeing the film ten times.  
  
After they had both turned to prunes, they got out of the hot tub and washed off. Jackie couldn't handle either of them smelling like chlorine for the rest of the night. When Eric got out of the shower he put on his sweats and headed out into the living room. Jackie was sitting on the couch wearing her pajamas. He had expected her to have on something with unicorns or other girly crap but instead they were plain silk pajamas. He had never seen her look so gorgeous before. "You have to get these thoughts out of your head," he told himself. "She doesn't feel the same way about you."  
  
She glanced up and smiled at him. "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?!"  
  
"No. I, uh, just think you look nice tonight," he stammered out.  
  
She beamed at him. "So what do you want to do now? We still have a few hours to kill before its time for bed"  
  
The mention of the word bed made Eric's heart jump. Why was she making him so nervous? "We could drink some of your dad's booze you showed me earlier." Alcohol seemed like a good idea at the moment. Anything to take the edge off.  
  
She grinned and headed to the cabinet and started scanning the bottles. "Let's see. he has vodka, tequila, rum, you name it; he's got it. Pick your poison."  
  
"Any of them sound good right about now," he replied.  
  
"Well, I've never had tequila before. Let's give it a try." She handed the bottle to Eric urging him to take the first drink. He started at the brown liquid; truth is he had never tasted it before either. He took a gulp. It burned all the way down his throat.  
  
"Oh God," he sputtered out. "I feel like I'm on fire!"  
  
"It's that bad?" she asked. Her eyes got real wide and then a grin formed on her face. "Here let me have a try." She took a gulp and Eric had to laugh at the look on her face. She looked as bad as he felt. "It's not that bad," she gasped out.  
  
"Oh trying to be brave I see," he taunted her. He took another gulp and this time his throat was numb. "Hey it doesn't hurt anymore. I don't feel a thing."  
  
She didn't seem to believe him at first so she was hesitant to take another sip. Finally she did successfully. She looked quite relieved that he was telling the truth.  
  
Soon they were taking shot after shot and before they knew it, they were both quite drunk. They were both giggling like idiots and neither of them could remember what was so funny. Suddenly, Jackie got very serious.  
  
"Eric? Can I ask you something?" she said quietly. "Of course."  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
Eric was shocked. Where was this coming from? "I don't hate you, far from it. How could you ask me that Jackie?"  
  
She looked at him sadly. "I don't know maybe it's because you tell me that I'm a bitch or that I'm the devil. People don't say that to those that they like."  
  
Eric heart sunk. He had said all those things to her. How could he have been such an idiot? He crawled close to her. "Listen, Jackie. I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through her hair as he said, " I never realized that it hurt you so much. But, I know now that I was being stupid."  
  
She smiled lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't say anything so kept talking.  
  
"The truth is, I really like you. More then I ever knew before. You make me forget about Donna and all that other crap."  
  
She slowly looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. Their faces were as close as they had been in the pool. This time Eric decided to make the first move. He pressed his lips against hers and this time she didn't push away. She deepened the kiss and he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Kissing Jackie was different the kissing Donna. It was more urgent and she did things with her tongue that he never knew you could do. After ten minutes of going at it he slowly pulled away. She looked up at him nervously.  
  
"Jackie, I'm feeling guilty."  
  
"About Donna?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"No. It's not that. You've been drinking. I feel like I'm taking advantage."she gently put two fingers up to his mouth.  
  
"Listen, Eric. I'm not doing anything I don't want to be doing. Don't worry."  
  
"But." she quickly pulled him into the bedroom with her and pulled him down to the bed, kissing him gently. He kissed her neck and she let out a gasp as his hands traveled up and down her body. He still couldn't believe that he was making out with Jackie Burkhart and it didn't seem like either of them were going to slow it down. Finally, Jackie gently pulled away, all the while still looking into his eyes. She turned to her side and he curled up next to her, his arms wrapped around her stomach. A few minutes later they had both drifted off to sleep not knowing what the next day would bring. 


	3. A Shocking Discovery

The next morning Jackie woke up with Eric's arms still wrapped around her. Her head was lying softly on his chest. She smiled at the thought of what had transpired the night before. He had been such a gentleman, so different then Michael who would have wanted to do it right away. Eric was content with just sleeping next to her. She looked up and saw that Eric was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she quietly started to get out of bed when she felt a hand grabbing her arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he grinned. "Trying to run off already? Get back in here!" He pulled her back into bed as she laughed. "Thought you could get away that easily? A lesser man would feel insulted." He went into kiss her as she pulled away.  
  
"Eric! I haven't brushed my teeth yet! You don't want to kiss me with this tequila breath! Gross!" She pulled the sheets over her mouth trying to keep him away from her lips. After seeing that he couldn't win this fight he released her, laughing as she raced to the bathroom.  
  
"You haven't brushed yours either Eric," she called from the bathroom. "Don't think I'm going to allow your nasty morning breath near my beautiful lips until you at least use some mouthwash!" He smiled as he got up out of bed and headed in to join her. They brushed their teeth in unison, both trying not to laugh.  
  
After gargling with mouthwash he looked down on the petite brunette. "Am I now acceptable, my lady?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to know. You could use a haircut and don't even get me started." He put his fingers to her lip and then began kissing her, each kiss deeper then the last one.  
  
"Eric. Wait. There's something we need to talk about." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
Eric began to panic. What did they have to talk about? Was she regretting what had happened the night before? But, his fears were soon alleviated when she spoke again.  
  
"I just want to know, where do we stand? Am I just a rebound or a fling to you? Or is this more then that?"  
  
Eric sat down next to her on the couch and placed her hand in his. "Look, Jackie. I don't know what exactly is going on between us. This was totally unexpected. But, I do know this; I like being with you and I don't want it to end."  
  
"Me either and I don't mean to rush you or anything. It's just that, Hyde and Fez are going to be here in an hour. What do we say to them? How do we act?"  
  
Eric's heart dropped. He had totally forgot that they were coming. "Let's not dwell on that. We'll just confront that when the time comes."  
  
Jackie grinned and then her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God! I just realized that I've made out with will all four of you guys! I'm such a slut!"  
  
"When did you make out with Hyde? You know what? Don't answer that. You're not a slut, you're just mine." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. The two were so caught up in each other they didn't even hear a car pulling up into the driveway.  
  
Outside Hyde and Fez were arriving early. "Did you have to drive so fast Hyde? My stomach feels queasy."  
  
"Well, maybe if someone had shut up about ABBA I wouldn't have gone so fast," he growled in reply. "Good thing Foreman's up here, otherwise I wouldn't have anyone normal to talk to." They opened the door to the cabin and were shocked at what they saw. "Oh my god! Foreman! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Eric and Jackie quickly pulled away from each other. Jackie leapt off the couch saying, "I'm going to go change in the bedroom. That will give you guys some time to talk." Before Eric could call out to her and beg her not to make him face them by himself, she had already slammed the door.  
  
Eric turned to look at both of his friends, not knowing what to say. "So guys, what's up?"  
  
"What's up? Is that all you have to say Foreman after we caught you sucking face with Jackie? Please tell me this all just a nightmare. This is all society's fault. Somehow it's tricked you into thinking that you need to make out with Jackie."  
  
Eric looked at Hyde in disbelief. "Would you listen to yourself Hyde? You sound crazy."  
  
"No you're the one who's crazy Eric. You're the one that we just caught making out with a woman we all hate."  
  
"You know that's not true. We don't hate her so quit talking that way. If we hated her so much would we allow her to hang out in the basement? I don't know exactly what is going on between us but I do know that I enjoy spending time with her and I don't want this to end right now. She's the first person that's made me forget about Donna. So please, just back off."  
  
Hyde and Fez both nodded their heads in agreement. They knew how much Donna had hurt him and were glad that he seemed to be sort of moving on. They just still couldn't believe who he had turned to.  
  
Jackie poked her head out of the bedroom. "Is it safe for me to come out now?"  
  
Eric motioned for her to come in. Everyone was quiet. She hesitantly walked out not sure what to say to break the ice. "So. we have a lot of alcohol."  
  
That was all it took for everything to go pretty much go back to normal. Sure, Eric and Jackie now would kiss each other now and then but Hyde and Fez tried to not make that big of deal out of that. Fez used to have a crush on Jackie but was now over that. He was happy for them. Hyde on the other hand wasn't sure what to make of how he felt. He was happy that Eric wasn't upset but he was also kind of upset that Eric had chosen Jackie as his new girl. He wasn't sure why this upset him, but it did.  
  
That night they all got pretty smashed and soon Hyde and Fez were passed out on the couches. Jackie and Eric crashed on the bed barely able to keep their hands off each other.  
  
"So, I think today went well. How about you?"  
  
"Hmmm." she murmured in agreement. She seemed to be having trouble keeping awake.  
  
Eric went to use the bathroom and turned to ask her, "You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?"  
  
"No. just resting my eyes."  
  
When Eric returned she was fast asleep. He wasn't tired so he sat it chair that was in the corner of the room and watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful just lying there that an hour later he was still sitting there, before falling asleep. 


	4. Slowing Down

The next morning Eric woke up with a stiff neck. Sleeping in the chair all night had not been such a good idea. He looked towards the bed and saw that Jackie had already gotten up. He walked out into the living room and found her reading a beauty magazine.  
  
"It's about time you woke up! Hyde and Fez already left. You'd better hop in the shower because we need to get going if we're going to make it home before dark," she said, barely looking up from what she was reading.  
  
He took a look at himself in the mirror and realized that a shower was probably a good idea. After, taking the coldest shower in his life he packed up his things and joined her in the living room.  
  
"I'm all clean and dressed. Does the lady approve?"  
  
"The lady approves," she grinned. Then her expression changed and she got more serious. "Listen, Eric. I've been doing some thinking and I think we need to have a talk before we leave."  
  
He didn't really like where this was going. "What's this talk about?"  
  
"I think we've been moving way too fast." She saw the expression on his face and quickly added, "It's not that I don't like you. It's just that when I was with Michael we got so serious, so quickly. I don't want to do that again. I mean, look how far we went already and we haven't even gone on a date yet. We both are getting over our first loves and I just don't want to rush into anything we're going to regret later. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes. Of course it does," he said relieved. Truth was, he himself had been a little freaked out about how fast it was all going. He wasn't used to anything like this. "Come on, let's start heading back to civilization."  
  
The drive back seemed to go a lot quicker then the ride up. For one thing, Jackie was awake for it. They talked the whole way back and she actually listened to his music without complaining, which he appreciated. He knew she wasn't the biggest fan of rock music.  
  
They arrived at her house just before the sun started to set. She had wanted to straight home because her that evening was the only night her dad was going to be home for a month. She wanted to see him before he left.  
  
"Jackie before you leave I want to ask you something."  
  
"Is it where I got my outfit at? I thought you'd never ask. You see."  
  
"No," he laughed. "Although I'm sure the story is fascinating what I want to ask was if you would like to go out sometime."  
  
She smiled, "Like a real date?"  
  
"Yes, like a real date."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go."  
  
"Then I'll pick you up tomorrow at six," he said as he handed her luggage over.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he grinned.  
  
"But I won't know what to wear!" she shrieked.  
  
"Oh good heavens! I'm sure whatever you pick out will be fine but I'm not telling," he teased.  
  
She agreed and he walked her to her door. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night," she said while giving him a hug.  
  
"Night Jackie." She walked in the house and quickly shut the door. She leaned her back against the door and smiled before heading upstairs. 


End file.
